


Detailed Instructions

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, lily in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily knows what she wants. And she gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detailed Instructions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasu_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=karasu_hime).



> Written for karasu_hime's birthday. She prompted me with “If it’s a love affair you want, look to someone else. I think I burn higher and brighter with you". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

“Sshh.”

“Ow.”

“Oof”

“Get off me you…”

“Ssssh!!!!”

Snape raised himself up from the floor and was about to silence Remus with his wand when Lily put one hand over his mouth and one hand over Remus’ mouth. “I said, be quiet.”

Remus was once again glad that Snape had a handle on his wandless magic otherwise he had no doubt that Lily would be a pile of ashes right now. But all Lily did was remove her hands and continue undressing.

“I haven’t got very long,” she told them, hair falling around her shoulders as her bra fell to the floor, revealing more breast than Remus had ever seen before.

“How romantic,” Snape sneered.

“If it’s a love affair you want, you chose the wrong girl. Now come over here and try your tongue.”

Snape muttered to himself but did as he was told, kneeling between her legs as she lay down on the greenhouse floor. He took a deep breath and then moved towards her vagina. “Isn’t there supposed to be hair?” he asked.

“Depilatory spell…Come _on_ Severus.”

Snape scowled but bent his head towards her and slowly began to lick his way down her stomach to where she wanted him.

“What should I do?” Remus asked, staring in fascination as Snape’s tongue lapped against Lily’s skin causing her to writhe against the rug they’d lain down.

“Ooh, Severus….just, a little higher…that place…oh, before where you….where you touched me the other day…yes, there…Oh…”

Severus began to find a rhythm now and gained in confidence, allowing himself to stroke his fingers up Lily’s legs. Remus was panting harshly next to his ear which was turning him on far more than Lily’s eager squeals.

“What can I do?” Remus asked again, erection straining at his trousers.

“Oh a little harder…my…my nipples Remus, do…something…”

Remus eagerly did as she asked, his tongue first lapping at one breast, then the other, before taking a nipple gently between his teeth, acting on pure instinct. It seemed to work for Lily as she bucked up, her hands reaching down and tangling in Snape’s greasy hair, urging him deeper. Remus, eager for more, moved his hand down towards Lily’s vagina and hummed to himself as he managed to find _that_ spot on his first go. He began to rub at it in rhythm with Snape’s thrusts and Lily’s pants until both boys were smiling as the familiar gasps of Lily's orgasm echoed throughout the room.

As usual Lily pushed them both away and began to get dressed as soon as her breathing returned to normal. She didn’t even glance at their erections.

“Thanks, boys. James is really going to appreciate this.”

“Do you have to mention _his_ name?” Snape snarled.

“One day I’m going to marry him, _Severus,_ and what sort of wife would I be if I had to fake an orgasm? If I know where I like to be touched, then he will. And I don’t see either of you complaining.”

“I’m sure we’re both very happy to be helping you…” Remus began, ignoring the rolling of Snape’s eyes.

“Good. Same time next week? Great. See you later!” Lily waved at them from the door and then disappeared back up to the castle.

Snape and Lupin stared at each other. “What can I do?” Remus asked.

Snape pulled out a book from his bag and opened it at random. “Let’s try…blow jobs this time.”

Remus grinned. “I’ll go first.”


End file.
